User blog:Squall L./Degrassi Epilectic Trees
This is the page where you can post all your theories on the show, no matter how zaney they be. The title of the blog comes from here, of course. Feel free to take some ideas from TVTropes Wild Mass Guessing page. I'll go ahead and start. Anya is a Yaoi Fangirl. Anya is already pretty geeky with liking LAR Ping, it wouldn't be surprising if she likes anime or manga. Since she was excited when Riley came out to her and was eager to pair him out with Zane (who has anime hair, btw)she might like yaoi. If they're setting her up to be a Fag Hag, why not? *Kendra is also a Yaoi Fangirl. She likes anime, and before season 2 gave us Marco and "Run away to BC with me!", JT/Toby were the most homoerotic male friendship on the show. Darcy will return in season 10 for a Last Minute Hookup with Peter Degrassi seems to have become quite fond of Last Minute Hookups to the point of doing at least one per season/movie. Season 8: Manny and Jay (with a side of "Crellie" closure) Season 9: Spinner and Emma Noticing a pattern? It actually makes sense. Think about it... *This is supposedly Peter's final season, so he'll be needing a proper send-off. *He and Darcy are somewhat of a Fan Preferred Couple (at least compared to "Pia" anyway.) If the writers are willing to pair Spinner with Emma to please certain fans (and yes, there is a fanbase) then this is certainly plausable. *It's been hinted at in quite a few episodes (along with the Degrassi Mini "Good Times") that Peter still loves Darcy and might even be in contact with her. *According to some sources "someone will unexpectedly return" *It's been said that Darcy and Clare's parents will be splitting up, so it would make much more sense for the "someone" to be Darcy as opposed to oh... say... Mia? (oh dear lord...) **Peter was in the Boiling Point opening credits with almost no screen time. If they still reshoot them it's hard to imagine him still being allowed on school property under the new regime. If he disappears from the credits AND THEN comes back into a major role... ***It certainly didn't stop them from focusing a whole movie on Paige, Marco, Ellie, and Craig. So anything is possible. If it doesn't happen then it would be kind of a Missed Moment Of Awesome with a side of Idiot Ball on the writers' part considering all the other things they've been willing to do. ...Assuming they even get a chance to do it of course. If Shenae isn't up for it than what can you do? Fitz has an abusive home life. Makes sense. It would explain why he is the way he is. All of the above are some of my favorite Trees. Here's one I've thought of: Owen and Fitz will eventually start hating each other It's been shown already that Fitz has SOME moral standards, and that he's far from being completely bad. Owen on the other hand, has already crossed the line, arguabley more than once already. The examples of the line being crossed are throwing Adam into a window hard enough for it to break, and then almost raping Alli after she decided not to take his offer to sleep with her for money. He seems to be headed from standard homophobic Jerk Jock into Complete Monster territory pretty quickly. Imo, when Fitz inevitably discovers this, he will become utterly repulsed by what his former "friend" tried to do, and have a change of heart, beocming a good guy like Jay. Another one of mine: Season 10 is secretly being written by Tara Gilesbie Tara, author of the well-known fanfiction, My Immortal , became a fan of Degrassi immediately after seeing the episode in s9 where Clare writes vampire fanfiction about Declan. She quickly infiltrated the offices of the show's creators and force-read them her famous fanfiction until their minds were reduced to a baser, more susceptible state. She then proceeded to force them to get rid of all the old characters and bring in several new (her) characters so that she would have a tighter grip over the show's plotlines. Reasons: #Degrassi season 10 (supposedly) takes place in 2010-2011, thereby ignoring the laws of time and space. Also, adults are much, MUCH more incomptetent (if not outright malevolent) in the newest season. In My Immortal, the normal world of Harry Potter has been replaced by a strange dystopia in which the battle between good and evil is forgotten in favor of a rivalry between "Goths/Goffs," and "Preps;" the (American) Muggle and Wizarding world have sufficiently immigrated integrated to the extent that there is a Hot Topic in Hogsmeade, and MCR is known to hold concerts in the village, which Hogwarts students attend. #In My Immortal, "Goths/Goffs" are clearly portrayed as being cooler and sympathetic, basically any character Tara is fond of. ALL of the villainous characters (whether they were evil in the books or not) are portrayed as being "Preps." Yes, that even includes Voldemort/Vlodemort/Voldemint, as well Snape/Snap, and even Dumbledore/Dumblydore. In s10 of Degrassi, the Preps recieve a similar treatment. Jenna, one of the most preppy characters in the history of the show, gets an unwanted baby, and has all sorts of embarrassing things happen to her, including, among other things, diarrhea. KC, her preppy BF, pretty much abandons her in her moment of need. Drew, another Prep, is portrayed as being a manipulative, shameless, lying, weaselish manwhore. Owen, one of the preppiest characters on the show, is the most evil of all the characters currently on the show. Declan, a very preppy character, went from being a "Prince Charming," to a almost sorta borderline rapist, and is gone for most of the season. Fiona is also extremely preppy, and she gets physically abused, and then later must deal with the court trial and alcoholism. #In My Immortal, "Goths/Goffs" are pretty as being the pinacle of sexiness and coolness. Her answer to Degrassi for this is Eli, the main love interest of Clare, the new main character of Degrassi. Eli shares similarities to Ebony's (the main character of My Immortal) love interest Draco Malfoy, in that they're both considered "bad boys." Clare herself also becomes more "Goffy" with her incessant whining about her parents, and that one time that she dressed like a "Goffic" prostitute to try and get Eli to "put his thingy in her you-know-what and do it for the first time." Another possible love interest for Enoby Clare is Fitz, another bad boy, who also seems to be rather "Goffic." #In My Immortal, it is made extremely clear that Tara Ebony/Enoby has a great deal of contempt for the Christian faith. In s10, Mary Sue Clare begins to seriously question her (faux) religious beliefs, and Eli, the supposed Mr. Fanservice saying that "Jesus' plan sucks" in the middle of a Friendship Club meeting. #The Mary Sue. In My Immortal, it was Ebony/Enoby. Ebony was the main character of the fanfic, and also qualified as a Jerk Sue. Clare, the new main character of Degrassi, is also a Jerk Sue. Eli has traits of Jerk-Sueishness as well. #Most viewers agree that one of the very few good things about s10 is Ziley and Adam. In My Immortal, Tara makes it very clear that she is very gay-friendly. In fact, her two love interests, Draco/Darco Malofy Harry "Vampire" Potter are both bisexual, and even tells off any of the readers who have a problem with LGBT people. This could be an explanation as to why the Ziley and Adam plot lines are so vastly superior to the rest of this season. Clareemosss.png|Clare emulating Ebony. halfbloodprince-werewolf-431x300.jpg|Owen's inner form. What's yours that you have? Feel free to debate anything with anyone. Category:Blog posts Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 10 Category:The Boiling Point